1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to doors for closing openings in rail cars, and more particularly to plug doors.
2. Related Prior Art
Known plug doors generally include a steel door panel which is carried by a pair of pivotable crank rod assemblies. Such plug doors also provide a hand operable mechanism for pivoting the crank assemblies. Such plug doors are typically movable along door rails which support the crank assemblies and which extend laterally along the side of the rail car. The plug door can be moved along the door rails between an open position, wherein the door is located to one side of the opening, and an intermediate position, wherein the door overlies the opening. The mechanism for pivoting the crank rod assemblies is used for alternatively moving the door panel inwardly toward the rail car to sealingly close the opening or for moving the door panel outwardly of the opening.